Twigone
by D4SH13WR1T3S
Summary: this is a pony on earth story. twilight gets sent to earth by accident. updating daily that's all changing name to 99 days. that is all
1. cold dreams

(pov twilight / equestria) I was walking home from pinkie's place then stopped as I saw my door was no longer hinged. I walked inside, the library in shambles. Two bookcases were flung against the walls. Books with pages torn and defaced. I hurt deeply inside, somepony evil enough to destroy a library but my home too.

"Spike! Spike! Where are you?" I called. No response. "No. No! No! No! This can't be happening." I scolded myself. I used a finding spell to find spike. The spell would transport me to the lost pony or item. My horn started glowing and then I was gone. I blacked out.

(pov leif / earth) I woke up, rubbing my soulless eyes. I started to the bathroom with my clothes and a towel. Thoughts of my life, my family, and everything close to me. The past day I was with my mother. She had always cared for me always had always will. It didn't matter her love unconditional unlike my father. My mother had blonde highlighted long hair. It and her were beautiful, only to have both beauties taken from her. All she had left was her imagination and thoughts. Her world, the one thing that made her happy. Me... Was taken from her. Forever. Even if I were to come back to her, It wouldn't matter. I was gone inside as well as in reality. My eyes told it all they were hardened from torture and detriment. Happiness heh, haven't had that in a while. By happiness I mean true happiness not that fake stuff like getting a new toy. Friends are nice most them aren't real. If my friends were real then I would be ten times more happy if well… maybe not. friendship what a dream. I got out of the shower my brown hair down my face. I put on my black zoo york shirt, dark blue faded to white pants, and my metal mullisha black jacket. As I shouldered my green backpack I walked out the door. "bye dad" I called.

"See ya later son" he told me. I was walking to the bus stop only to notice a purple blob in a bush. It appeared to be a horse. No wait maybe a pony? I couldn't tell, all I did was staring. I had a few minutes before the bus would arrive. I decided to wake the apparently sleeping creature. I touched its back from what I could tell. The skin gave a little jolt to the touch and I heard something like a voice. Although it was just a mumbling I could make a few words. It had said something like where am I… spike? Then the creature fully awoke. It sat up to find itself staring at me.

"Um… what are you? Where am I?" I felt sad for it or her. It sounded sorta female to me but I couldn't be sure. I gave it a blank look as I came to the realization that this was a talking pony in my world how. Better yet I know this pony, I know it well. This was no ordinary talking pony it was Twilight Sparkle. Twilight looked at me questioningly.

"I believe I have similar questions for you. Except I have to ask you are you twilight sparkle? If so then how and why are you here? Oh my name is Leif Irvine or it is now. It was Leif Phipps but now lets not talk about that ok." I told her. (I hate dialogue but I'm not bad with it ok back to the story :3)

"Yes I am twilight sparkle. How did you know that? I don't know how I got here. I was casting s find it spell. It transports to your lost item or person. I was trying to find spike but ended up here and no sign of spike." the purple unicorn responded. I looked in disbelief at her; I now knew I had a purpose in life other than to exist. I exist to help Twilight. I felt now true joy.

"ok hey I'll help you find your friend spike. If you want ill let you stay with me. Just don't show yourself to other humans ok. We have to be quick if you want to be safe there are bad people in this world. Just follow me." Twilight thought about it for a sec then agreed. The purple pony followed me to my guest house. I opened the door and told her to get comfortable.


	2. reverse dimension

Chp. 2: getting comfortable

**A/N: hey guys if you read chapter one then you would see it's short. I'm going to be uploading daily and making a new chapter each day. Every chapter I'm going to 200-300 words more. So expect this chapter to be longer be proud people of my work I'm only 13. End of A/N**

"Ok so now that were here I must tell you I can't get you anything now. I have to head to school I'll be back in 6 hours. Ok now don't touch anything while I'm gone." I told her as I sprinted out the door. I barely caught my bus.

(six hours later... screw school it's just boring. "Hey look a math problem". ~kid in reading class *clears throat* dumbass!)

(pov twilight / earth after Leif left) I looked around the room nothing too interesting. Looked similar to my house just colorless. No books! Unbelievable this place needs some books. Well at least I have a few from home, might as well read them. After a few hours of reading Leif showed up. "Hey your home! Nice to see your back" twilight cheered.

"Nice to see ya too twi. I have a few things to tell you. First I found spike, here he is." As he pushed spike towards me. " Second can you get home from here?"

"Huuuuuuuuuh spike! Thanks Leif thank you very much. Yes I can get home from here. Sadly I can't stay any longer. So Leif I do bid you farewell." I said. Then I left. I felt awful leaving leif there without reason or rhyme. I guess I just didn't want to have to deal with the stress of an alien world. Although leif was nice it would be to unfair for him to have take care of me. As I arrived I found two very panicked Pegasus's.

"Twilight your back! Where were you?" Both Pegasus's screamed.

"I don't know." Where was I?

(pov Leif / earth 8 yrs later age 21) The memory of twilight was still in my head. Still burning itself in my head, a forever burned image of her in my head. Was it real? Did she really come to this world? Those questions and many others were repeatedly asked in my head. From that day on I never spoke unless necessary, trying to not interrupt my thought process. All I do now is think, think, and last but not least write. (Gotcha) Today I've been thinking all about how I could prove what I've always thought I'd known to someone. Someone, I needed to tell someone but how?

Walking to my computer desk I stared at my screen. It was a collage of twilight pics with she's real bolded across it. I never showed anyone my computer ever. I feared people seeing that and the secrets to my music. I had become a full time dubstep composer. Though many people disagreed when I came to realize I was good at it, real good. (play Russian lullaby Butch Clancy on YouTube) As I was looking through my laptop for unfinished pieces I found one called twilight dreams. I started to work on it for awhile. It turns out this song was better than I first thought as I started to add double snare beats then ear raped the volume. After that I added the chorus to it. The chorus played around with pleasant vocals then hardcore wub. (wub wuuub wub you guys if you review)

I finished the song and proceeded to upload to iTunes then to YouTube. The first review was simple it said "kick ass." I just said "that was the point." and continued watching the ratings. They flew one after another spamming the comments. Seems like my fans were waiting for me to upload this one. After watching it get a million hits and breaking another YouTube record for views per second I got up and walked to the couch and started to think again.( writing listening to like a g6. like a g6 n n nnn now feeling so fly like a g6. hehe addicting song)

(pov twilight / equestria 8 days later age same) I remember him or at least I think it was a him. Leif. He found spike, took me to safety without question. I couldn't find a way back. Spike said he was sleeping and woke up there. I wanted say I was thankful. My life, spike, my friends' feelings maybe even lives' were saved by one pony or whatever he is. I owe him everything.

I started to search through my books again I couldn't find the one I was looking for. One that would let me see his realm or be there at least. Nothing just nothing. I told my friends nothing when they found me. Only that I didn't know where I was or how I got there. Ow! I hit my head on a shelf. A book fell in my lap it was one I'd never seen before. Impossible I've seen and read every book in this library. The book had a black cover with floral etchings in it. The title read Return. What is this book? How is this here? I started to read the black book. The words on the first page were "Do you wish to return to your hero?" yes! Then I saw more words appear on the page. "Do you really want to return? If so you cannot come back. Can you live with your friends never seeing you again?" wait what no no no. wait can my friends come with me. One last soul crushing word appeared. "No." I'll go. As soon as I thought that I felt a life sucking force pull me towards the book. Which had now become a doom filled void of darkness. It swirled all around me evil thoughts filled my head. Then as I approached a light thoughts of my friends, family, life went through my head as If they were being pulled away from me. I tried to remember anything of my past nothing. The light passed over me then nothing…


	3. 99 days

A/N! How did you like chp. 2 I liked it. If anyone cares I'm gonna do a epic chapter for this chapter k. End of a/n

(pov leif / earth) I awoke to the sound of crying. Is that a baby? No I think I recognize that cry. Is it, can it, no. It might be. Screw it I'm checking. I got up from my bed being careful not to nock my laptop off the side. Apparently I was making another song when I fell asleep. Oh well, I'll finish later I had business to attend to.

I found a small purple blur of life on my floor. Twilight! Wait no it's filly twilight. Not only that I don't think she recognizes me. I picked up the small crying filly "shhhh everything's gonna be alright." I waited for her to calm down. She looked at me. Help. Her eyes screamed it. I only wish I could help her. I mean, I can't raise twilight can I. You know what I have to. My only other option is let her die.

I'll do it. With that I scooped my own twi. Seeing her eyes filled me with... Hope, joy, and a sensation I don't understand yet. Maybe later I'll figure that out. I started to sing quietly "Its said were worlds apart. There will have to be a way for us to start. Your in an alternate reality. I know that your not real, except for what I feel. I want you buried in my heart. The way you look at me, with such ferocity. It's making me just fall apart. Tell me is this wrong. There is nothing for me here, but solitude and fear. Your bright colors make it clear. If I were to leave. What more could I be then just some passing stranger. Haahahaaaaaaa. This is my life. This is my dream. This is my fantasy. Wanting for more. Wanting your form. To be so near to me. This is my life. This is my dream. This is my fantasy. Wishing for more. Wishing your form. To be so near to me. (Whispers) This is my life. This is my dream. This is my fantaaaaasss. My voice trailed off as I noticed twilight sleeping. I made her a small bed on the couch. Normally I would give her the bed but... I think I need a bed tonight.

I laid twilight down on my couch. She looked peaceful, carefree. I left for the bedroom and found my stuff exactly where I had left it. I got in my firm blue bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. (Dream) I was looking at something impossible. All twilight's friends with celestia, talking about magical suicide. They thought twilight was dead. I couldn't stand to look anymore but a force was pulling me towards celestia. I was just to her when I woke up. Twilight wasn't crying, that meant she was asleep. My modern home was nice and comfortable. I had a blue carpet throughout the house. White marble counter tops with stainless steel appliances. I opened the white door to my room. Twilight wasn't asleep actually, she was gone! I looked frantically around the room only to see my recording studio open. I rushed in to find a much older twilight. She looked about a year older now. Strange. There must be a time difference or flux. I felt like she must be sent home. But I couldn't do it myself. I needed help from someone.

I walked over to the now year old filly. I tapped her "how'd you sleep?"

"i sleft vewy goowd" she managed to say. Hmm she seemed to be learning at very quick rate. I only need care for her until she recovers her memories. (Aww my funs ruined, this isn't gonna be my little dashie type of story.) Then it hit me, like hitting water during a belly flop. She has her life span shrunken from years to days. She has 99 days to live. If she didn't recover her memories, she will be trapped here till she dies. A tear was brought to my eye. The one thing I known was real for my entire life; the one thing I thought I could hold on to. Was just going to die here in front of him, one day at a time.

Then I thought that just means I have 99 days to spend with the coolest person ever. (What is a person? Can your definition be applied to a pony? If not you better think long and hard about it. You have a problem. No wait I'm of no right to tell you, you have a problem. You have to see that for yourself.) I was more at rest now. Less on edge I know have time to do what other people will never be able to do. (u jelly bro) I walked over to the couch the small filly followed. I sat and chatted with her to see how much she knows already. Apparently she knows quite a bit, more then I would have expected from such a small filly. But what irked was she thought of me as her father figure. She has no memories of her actual parents, teachers, or friends.

I felt bad for her. Very bad, but I don't want to dwell on it. I walked to my room to start making a few new tracks. I made about 6 bars before I ramped up the tempo to 250 bpm then stopped to hear a loud crash. I threw my head phones from my head and bolted towards the sound at sonic speeds. When I reached the sound I found a swirling purple spirit. Or so I thought. It was calm yet had an evil flair to it. It made me infuriated. The look in it's eyes made me want to punch it into oblivion. It sat there mocking me.


	4. Go teh hell

Chp.4 story time

A/N: ok hey guys how did you like the last chapter I'm gonna be adding a few new elements to the story. Maybe a new character. Of course I still have to keep my oc still. Yet all I want to do is make this story more interesting because you guys seem to really like this so far. I not a big fan of writing it's been hard to pull these chapters out my butt I don't even know how I'm doing it.

(pov twilight / earth 12 days later age 13) I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Dad was the best cook. Well at least I call him dad. He raised me so far my entire life, I don't think he's gonna stop till I die or he does. I notice something about him, I find him grieving. He is sad very sad about something. He has been I can't quite describe it.

I trotted over to the kitchen table and seated my self. I saw my dad with a big smile and plate full of pancakes. It wasn't normal for him there had to be something happening today.

"Hey there I have something to tell you today. I have to tell you something I know you will find interesting." My dad said less cheerfully. What was it that he had to tell me? Was it this important? Why does it involve me? I guess I have to play along to find out.

"What is it come on, tell me you got my attention." I egged him on to tell me.

"I'm going to tell you why we look so obviously different. First you are from another world." Those words how could they be. Impossible. He couldn't. What no no no! "I know it's a lot to take in, but your going to have to be strong. Second you were sent here by the supposed devil of my world and your soul is owned him. But you have the chance to get home under his nose. You have to discover your powers. I have a part to play in this too. I have to show you things to pull your memories from the depths of hell. Once you have some of your memories recovered you can use a find it spell to return home. You only have 87 days left to return home. You age 1 year each day. While I age normally."

His words, each one like another knife cutting into my heart. I felt distant I'm not even from this world! When said I could get home. I want to stay here. With him, I consider him my father. I can't leave him here I can see in his eyes he would commit suicide if I was gone. I was going to find a way to break my connection with my home world and fast for mine and his sake. I'm coming for the devil of this world. Nothing in or on earth will stop me!

'What is twilight thinking about she looks determined enough to kill' oh my I can hear my father's thoughts. Wait a minute this could be helpful. 'Oh god twi we can hear each others thoughts'. This could be helpful indeed father I have a plan. Were going to go get my memories from hell. Nothing and I mean nothing will stop us. 'I agree we should go get them but how is the problem'. How is never a problem watch this. I focused all my energy into one spot, my horn. Then a familiar feeling came back, how do I recognize it? I hadn't entered the portal yet I still felt its darkness.

The portal's evil presence was all consuming. I felt like I was being pulled to it yet I didn't move physical. It was pulling my mind? I then felt a snap in my head. Dad? He gave me no response. Our connection was broken. "Let's go dad. We need to get my memories and fast." He looked at me determination in his eyes.

"Wait let me get a few things." He yelled to me as he ran towards his room.

"Dad no. I don't know how long I can hold this open." Thankfully he was back in a flash with a backpack and several shiny black objects. He looked ready to kill. It scared me to see him like this though he has been given great reason to be this way. It still scared me.

(pov leif / earth) Good the portal stayed open long enough for me to grab my protection equipment. I used to be a spy for the C.I.A. I had my old equipment for stealth then my heavy artillery for first recon missions I used to have to pull. I would perform on spot. I had to lest our countries secrets be revealed. My last mission before I was dishonorably discharged. I had one object recover Intel for the president. When I discovered a program working on and testing on humans. Their purpose was to create not only a super soldier but that could withstand inter dimensional travel.

These super soldiers were not only faster and stronger but smarter. They had minds fully unlocked and they had the full 100 percent use of their brains. They could perform things such as levitation. When I discovered this; I asked them to nuke the compound. They told me to just exit. I told them this place must be destroyed even if it took my life. They never agreed. I set my gear to self destruct and threw over the railing towards the heart of the compound. It had the nuclear reactor inside. I sat and watched I had 5 minutes before my life was over. Then from behind me 3 rogue soldiers took me away. Damn it I had let my guard down. They took me to their testing sectors. They lights fading in and out above my head as traveled between consciousness and darkness. I finally was dragged into a padded cell. Then they came back in with a serum. They injected my left arm with it then started to mumble incoherently. I went into a spastic shock. Flopping like a fish thrown out of water. Then I blacked out.

I woke up outside the compound with a terrible head ache. I got up and looked to find I was in a hut. Then I heard a click the barrel of a gun was drawn to my temple. "Do not get up."

"Who are you and thank you for saving me from the compound? I was about to die and I blacked out." I explained to him. I wasn't directly able to see him. I could tell he was giving me a hard glare. Well dying this way won't be that bad, at least painless.

"I know who you are. I just don't know what you are." He said with a little bit of regret I his voice. He was hurting inside, something was wrong. Wait how do I know this? Oh god what did they do to me in the compound. 'What did they do to him?' I hear his thoughts oh no. what is wrong with me. 'Nothing I hear you too' wait what you hear me too? 'Yes there is nothing wrong with you. You were merely a test subject of the compound. I was one too. In the compound they worked to give humans super human abilities. This is a basic ability for test subjects. You happened to live through their testing. I also tried to kill you. When you blacked out, you didn't. You changed into the fire craschi. The fire craschi is the fire spirit from the god's realm. When you were injected the spirit joined you and rejected your death and destroyed the compound. The craschi itself looks like a ten foot tall man with flames for appendages and an onyx black shell of a chest plate. Then last but not least the sword of the devil himself on his back.'

So I'm a spirit of the gods' and my purpose is… 'To save the world' (lawl).

A/N: **Hey guys DASH13 here I gotta tell you guys, should I continue I'm thinking this fic is terrible compared to most other fics. What about you guys is do you enjoy this? I want to quit writing forever. Protest if I should continue and please give me an idea for the next chapter or the fic shall not continue. I don't mean to pressure people to think only to inspire other great fics. I would love it if you guys took my story as inspiration to write your own. I just want to know how you guys thought about my story, writing style, and my tone. I also want to know if I should continue. Because if you guys don't like this then why write it ya know. It just takes away from my life if this ain't a success. **


End file.
